Your Guardian
by Ryukame
Summary: Eve, Queen of the Nasods. Chung, former Prince of Hamel. What will happen when these two meet? What will happen when one is looking for redemption, and one is willing to offer it?


**A/N: Experimenting with another story ^^*coughprocastinatingwritingmyotherstorycough***

**Either way, I'm having fun with writing so...have enjoy! Remember to always review if you have the time ^^. Yes, even if you think it'll make me feel horrible.**

**All the Cheve will be found hurr...**

* * *

"Yup! I come from Hamel!" The Elgang had recently come across a boy named Chung, who refused to share his last name. He was a very...childish boy. He referred to Aisha as "Big Sis Aisha" and to Eve as "Miss Eve", even though they were about the same age.

Eve sat in her chair and looked at the boy curiously. His cannon was...well it was actually taller and wider than him, and that was in his armor. It was a mystery as to how he was supposed to fight with it. His girlish features also disguised any hidden reserve of killing power, yet Eve was thoroughly surprised watching him train.

It was early, just past sunrise, when Eve woke up. She always woke up the earliest because of her internal systems, set to wake up and to rest at certain times. She went outside with Moby and Remy in hand, itching to make repairs and system checks. On her way out of the tent, she heard something crashing in the distance. Flicking her two drones into combat mode, she made her way to the noises. What she saw defied all logic that she had made.

Chung was in the forest nearby, swinging his cannon around as if it were a twig. Maneuvering effortlessly through his stances and attacks. Under his armor, Chung sported a well toned body, stronger than Elsword and Raven combined. At seeing Chung in nothing but his boxers, Eve's internal systems took a sudden heat spike. Setting it aside for later, she flicked her fingers forward, sending Moby to dash into Chung.

Mid-swing, Chung heard the soft whirring noise, and made a shifted his momentum to his right, sending the drone flying. His smile brightened as he set his cannon down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you, Miss Eve, I had been looking for a way to test if my reflexes were still fit."

Eve came out from the brush and looked at her drone, crumpled into nearly two pieces from a single swing. "You're quite strong, it seems. Who were you in Hamel."

Chung's face darkened briefly, as he tipped his cannon horizontally and sat on it, as if it were a log from a tree. "My name is Chung...Chung Seiker, I'd rather not discuss this but you don't seem like a woman to let things slide..." He looked up at her cold eyes before continuing. "I am of the royal family, the Guardians of Hamel. I was supposed to protect everyone but..." He let his face fall, his hair covering his eyes. "I failed...and now my father is dead...I refuse to call myself buy the name Seiker until I have redeemed myself."

Eve looked on at Chung, taken aback by the story. She sat down beside him, her systems rising in temperature just from being close. "Chung, as Queen of the Nasod I require a guard of suitable strength. I can think of no one better than a Guardian."

Chung looked up, smiling. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Thank you, my Queen, it would be my honor to be your-ow!" Eve had left a red, hand-shaped mark on the side of Chung's face. Her own face had donned a small blush at his action.

"I would have a subordinate sent to be disassembled for such an action." She turned from Chung to hide her blush, and avoid his frown that reminded her of a small Phorou. "...But I suppose it cannot be helped." She strutted away as Chung, now grinning from ear to ear, jumped up from his cannon and pumped his fists into the air.

* * *

Eve knocked on Chung's door. Once. Twice. Three times. She opened it and walked to his bedside, tearing the covers off. Chung rubbed one of his eyes wearily, but Eve quickly regretted her mistake. Chung tilted his head to the side at her face immediately turning tomato red. He looked where her eyes were pointed and was jolted awake. He threw the covers back over himself and off onto the other side of the bed. Eve had run out of the room, holding her hands to her mouth, dazed. Her systems were in a state of mass confusion.

After a series of loud crashes, Chung walked out of his room, fully clothed. "Why would you rip my covers off like that!?"

"Why do you sleep in the nude!?" Eve's blush turned a deeper shade of red as her mind turned to a reverse of what just happened, where Chung leaned in closer and-

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

Chung sighed and hefted his cannon. "Usual tea, Milady?"

Eve calmed herself, straightening her dress out. "Y-Yes, Chung, the usual. I will meet you out on the terrace."

After Chung had prepared the tea, him and Eve sat out on the terrace. The Feita knights had let them use the old-run down house they owned as living quarters. Chung had turned the terrace into a small garden, with a long table. They both sat on opposite sides of said table, the sunrise outlining their figures.

Chung attempted to break the awkward silence that had befallen them. "S-So...did you uh...like the view?" He laughed afterwards to try and make it seem joking, but blood quickly rushed to Eve's face, as she walked to his side of the table to slap him. After sitting down, she resumed sipping her tea, as if nothing had happened.

"Milady, you never look at the sun while we're out here. How come?" Eve set her tea down.

"There is no need to. The sun would simply harm my optics capacity, and-" Chung cut her off.

"Milady, if I may?" Without waiting for an answer, Chung walked to Eve's side of the table. He turned her chair towards the sun, and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Eve was about to slap him and tell him that kind of conduct was not permitted for Guardians, but stopped when she looked at the sunrise. _Truly_ looked. The sun sparkled a brilliant orange color against the dark sky. Its rays reflected off the lake, glittering and giving light to the forest around it. It shimmered over the mountainside, seemingly being cut in-half.

"Wow..." Eve managed to get out, relaxing slightly in Chung's arms. It felt...warm.

"_That, _is why you look at the sun. Beautiful huh?" Chung was happy that Eve was in-front of him, his blush getting brigther.

Eve cleared throat, "Thank you, Chung, your service is much appreciated." She turned back to the table. Chung frowned, he had been enjoying the moment. Eve went to pour herself some more tea but the pitcher was empty.

Chung sighed. "Allow me, Milady." He took the pitcher back to the kitchen. As he left, Eve held her head down, and let a soft smile form.

* * *

"Milady, shall I go slower for Oberon?" Chung had been testing out the new Nasod Eve had built, Oberon. After hacking into the data banks from an old nasod, she discovered the Architect code. It was the simple version of what was used to create Nasods. Eve refined it and, with it, made Oberon.

"No. If he is to serve me he must be fit and ready for duty." Oberon's shoulders fell, as the Paladin's strength was far beyond his own.

Chung gave a weak smile to Oberon, "Sorry, buddy."

Eve watched as her two subjects battled, while she sat in the shade. Soon, the Empress code she had heard rumors about would be in her hands. With it, she could create multiple Nasodians, and most likely rebuild the entire race itself. Soon Chung would be able to return to Hamel-

_Soon Chung will leave..._Eve wraped her arms around her legs and brought her knees up to her chin. Chung would leave her once she had a suitable force to protect her. Her emotions core slowed, and started to send pulses of sadness through her. She didn't understand why, she didn't understand the point of the emotions core anyways.

"Milady, I think Oberon is getting a lot better!" Eve looked up and saw Chung standing above her. His long hair was drenched in sweat, and his clothes were no better.

"...Chung...Where will you go...when I've rebuilt the Nasods?" Eve tried to think of what she could say. Maybe he could help her solve what was wrong with her emotions core.

Chung tilted his head, before sitting down next to her. He took her hand, "What do you mean? I'm your Guardian, I'll never leave your side."

Eve hid her face in her knees, "...Promise?"

Chung smiled, "Always and forever, Milady.

"Guys!" Rena ran out to them, a small map in her hand. "We found the Core!"

* * *

Eve opened her eyes, and instantly felt the pain flood her left arm. She pushed herself up and looked around. Raven lay a few yards from her, blood spilling from his arm. Rena was still fighting with Elsword and Aisha. She frantically looked for Chung, who was caught in the blast that knocked herself unconscious. She leaned against the wall to stand up.

She spotted Chung behind a pillar, his cannon at his side. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. Eve limped across to him, hearing Rena scream in pain behind her. _Please...not Chung..._

She knelt down beside him, "Chung...?" She shook his shoulder, lightly, at first, then she started shaking faster and faster. "Chung! Wake up! Wake up damnit!" She slapped him as hard as she could across his face, still harboring no response. Eve felt tears start to stream down he face, as her shakes slowed. She saw blood start to drip down to her left eye, her wounds reopening. "You can't be dead Chung! You promised! Chung!" She cried his name once more, before burying her face in his chest. The hard armor had blood stained onto it, and felt cool as ice.

Eve felt a hand pat her head. She looked up and saw Chung smiling just as brightly as the first day she met him. His right eye was swollen shut, and he had blood trickling from his mouth.

"Sorry, Milady...I shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Eve moved her head from his chest, helping him to stand up.

"Chung I...I...whenever I'm near you...my emotions core...it...my systems are stronger and faster and better then they are when you're not. You...you make me..." Chung pulled Eve's head into his chest, and rested his head on top of hers.

"I understand, Milady." She pulled her head up and he looked down into her eyes. "Now...would Milady like to kill this bastard king?"

Eve backed away, slightly shocked. "B-But...Oberon has fallen, and I have no other Nasod to help!"

Chung grinned and fell back down, Catching himself by leaning on his cannon. "Milady...you created them...all of them. Their power isn't even a fraction of the power you hold inside you." He spat blood out of his mouth. "Now go kick his ass...I...I'm going on break for a second..." Chung's eyes fluttered closed, and his body fell limp.

Eve heard Elsword and Aisha scream, as the King swept them away with a swing of his hand. She looked down at Chung, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Eve walked out from behind the pillar, her systems running at double their usual capacity. She looked at Rena, her leg twisted in an odd angle. She looked up at the King, who was chucking at her sudden appearence.

"Oh look, another fly I must swat. I can't wait to have my Emperor code ripped out from your body!" He clenched one of his massive hands into a fist, before bringing it down on top of Eve. Eve raised her hand, stopping the hand completely. she deftly flicked her hand to the side, tearing the hand out of its socket. The King gave a strangled cry, one of shock and pain.

"I never thought myself personally to be strong. My assistants have always done the work for me, while I commanded them. But what commander is weaker than her subordinates?" Eve looked into the King's visor, her wounds sealing themselves. Small balls of energy were growing in each of her hands.

"My name is Eve, Queen of the Nasods. Remember my name as you rot in Hell." Eve brought her hands up in front of her, sending out a massive wave of energy. The beam completely covered the King, and blew a hole through his layer out to the surface. Waves of light filled the room, covering the walls in a light show of spiraling colors. The beam slowly dimmed down, and Eve fell to her knees. All that remained of the King was the hand Eve had thrown to the side.

"**Self Destruct Sequence initialized. 5."**She summoned her blackhole generator, shooting her friends towards her, save for Chung, whose armor was too heavy. **"4." **She created a small booster on her back. **"3."** She shot out of the hole she made, her friends being held in the small blackhole. **"2.****" **Her energy spent, her creations fell apart, and they all fell softly on to the ground. **"1."**

The compound exploded, sending pieces of shrapnel and broken El shards flying in every direction. Eve fell back, looking up to the sky. It was a cloudless day, and the sun shone brightly on the fields they were in.

"Rest in peace, my Guar...My Love...Chung Seiker..."


End file.
